


Cherish

by stardropdream



Category: RG Veda
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She listens to the music and cherishes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> This is way more than five sentences because I actually just combined two drabbles into one.

The harp is beautiful, arching and gilded, but it’s her playing that makes it all the more beautiful. Souma closes her eyes as her lady plays for her, delicate, gentle sounds that morph into powerful chords that crescendo and lilt across the room. Souma sighs out, content, happy. She sighs out and rests her head on the pillow beside Kendappa’s hip, and when there’s a lull in the music, enough that only a few skilled fingers need to move, one hand drifts down and touches the crown of Souma’s head. And Souma knows in that moment that they’re both happy, and the music simply punctuates that radiance. 

In the relative darkness of the night, Kendappa kisses Souma, fingers in her hair and cradling her head with that deceptive gentleness she’s always had for Souma – as if she herself is so gentle, as if they are both so fragile – but Souma kisses her back with all the force and love that she can muster and when they pull apart, instinctively, Kendappa’s hand reaches up to touch at the earring hanging down from underneath her long hair, and Souma smiles, the moonlight in her eyes. 

“There should be a means for you to remember me by as well,” Kendappa whispers, and takes one of Souma’s blades from her side, lifting it to hide beneath her hair, and when she pulls her hands away, there is a evenly sliced lock of her hair in her hand. Souma is about to protest, but Kendappa shakes her head, curling the hair together – it is shorter than the rest of her hair, from the nape of her neck, and she ties it with a loose strand of string so it’s evenly compact.

She places it into the flat of Souma’s palm, and Souma curls her fingers around it protectively, looking up at Kendappa with no small wonder. Kendappa simply smiles, cradles her cheek, and kisses her again, smiling around Souma’s soft words of, “I will always cherish it, my lady.”


End file.
